chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Machete Bender
'Machete Isador Bender '''a.k.a Mephistopheles Diablomuerto is the deuteragonist of The Gory World of Cailaca. Biography Machete is a male half-demon, or more specifically, a incubus. His father is Satan Diablomuerto. His mother is a mortal human called Mazatl, so Machete is also half-human.A incubus whose name is Mephistopheles Diablomuerto, Machete was summoned from Hell to Earth as an infant demon by an human Latina girl named Bebe Bender and raised by a human half latino family.When he was 17 he met a human girl named Cailaca Cortez.In Machete's Quinceanero,Machete was first born in a hospital in Hell. His Dad was so happy to have him until he found out that he had a very large head. He was terrified and hoping that there was nothing wrong with him. The doctors studied this and they found out that the reason for this was because he was a genius. His Mom and Dad were very happy to hear this and were very proud of him. The doctor gave him a hat in honor of his genius. With this proud declaration, his parents happily took him home to introduce him to his brother Jose, who quickly began unintentionally tormenting the newborn Machete. Apperance Machete has pale skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a black handlebar moustache.He wears a newsboy cap,white shirt, a black sweater, black skinny jeans, and shoes. Personality Machete's mood tends to change very often and drastically.He is extremely sadistic, occasionally hurting Cailaca and abusing others.Also he is very sociopathic, as in "Cheer up Machete", he is inviting other demons to his cannibal party in order to eat a human girl's brain. On one occasion he referred to Cailaca as his "human slave", however in other episodes he seems to actually care for Cailaca. Relationships Cailaca Cortez Although it took Machete a while to accept Cailaca and her human abilities, he cherishes her company and sees her as his best friend. Rafael and Angie Bender Machete loves his adoptive parents, but is sometimes annoyed by their cheery and optimistic personalities. He can also be embarrassed by his mother, such as when she said the "PHD" in "Doctor Machete, PHD" stood for "pretty handsome dude." Carlos Machete enjoys treating his friend like a slave. Nina Nellini Machete has a crush on Nina,but he treats her like a slave (ever since kindergarten, in fact) and hopes that she'll stand up for herself. Jose Diablomuerto Machete despises his older brother, complaining that the only reason Jose is good at babysitting is because his parents are rich and spoil him with the best equipment and private lessons. In "Zombie Chihuahua," he wants to beat Jose in a tournament and not be made fun of. But when Zombie Chihuahua attempts to slaughter Jose, Machete is mortified and prevents it from happening. Outside of babysitting, Jose continues to bully Machete on a regular basis, much to Machete's frustration, as revealed in "Cheer up Machete."Machete tends to rebuff Jose verbally, apparently not wanting to use force outside of babysitting matches. However, he did physically come after Jose in "The Satanic Incident" after Jose pushed his temper too far. Manny Santos He is scared of ghosts in My Fair Manny. Scarlett Machete's ex girlfriend and former acolyte. Trivia * Machete is half human from his mother's side and half demon from his father's side. * Machete once kissed a baby at Baby-Kon 2012, as shown on the shirt he wears in "Cheer up Machete". * He suffers from motion sickness, as evident in "Mailaca's Party," but in "My Fair Manny," he was fine. * As seen in "Baby Day", Machete has only treated Nina poorly since kindergarten. At the end of the episode, he moves up to saying hello. * Due to his demon side, he got his demonic abilities from his father in Tarot Creek. * In the Pilot episode, Machete whispers to Cailaca "I am so going to teach her how to stand up to her mean adoptive parents and cruel adoptive brother." * In Machete Molch, it is revealed that his father invites demons,but he won't invite humans. * In the web series,Machete was voiced by John DiMaggio. In the tv series, he is voiced by Danny Trejo. * Originally, in Guillermo's version of Cailaca with supernatural powers,Machete was named Cuchillo, had an obsession with ''slasher movies, and was more like an enemy to Cailaca. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Cailaca/Characters Category:Students